The Devil's Daughter
by LittleZtarGazer
Summary: Dante has a daughter who is left ( hint, hint ) to take on his role as Devil Hunter in a future-day London.
1. Default Chapter

"I lost myself, I'm falling fast and I can't find me anymore. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to make it by, oh no. I can't seem to make it by, oh no. I listen to myself think but can't hear myself breathe--ing. All this hope has drained from me, oh no, I just can't make it by, make it by, make it by--- anymore --oh no, not anymore."

****

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--   
**I took the one less traveled by, **  
**And that has made all the difference. **

__

Robert Frost

..But A Dream Within A Dream

_"Who are you?" _

The ivory gun was cocked once, bullet sliding into a chamber and ready for firing. The ebony gun was cocked as well, but held downward and not pointed like the other one. The barrel of Ivory was pointed toward a man, or maybe it was a boy. He seemed young, around nineteen or so years old. A soft cut of blond hair fell around his face, framing his blue eyes. The corner of his lips twitched in a half-smirk. "Don't you know me?" he asks.

Dante jerked Ivory toward the wall, not amused. "Get the fuck over there. And no, I don't know who you are, that's why I asked."

The blond boy's lips stretched into a smile. "It's a shame you don't know one of your kin," he says, moving to the wall, facing it. His hands raise slightly, as if he had been caught by the police.

"Kin? I'd hardly think so," retorts Dante while eyeing the boy. "What are you doing here, anyway? Up to no good, kid?"

Even though the boy was turned in the other direction, Dante could just picture the smile on his face. The humor showed in his voice. "I'm here to see my father."

Dante grunted. "And I'm guessing you're just going to out of the blue say that I'm your father?"

"Why, no," the boy replies, not moving, "my father's name is Virgil."

"..The fuck.." Dante grips the gun's handle tightly, anger creasing his face. "Don't give me that smack you son-of-a-bitch." Flames burst from Ivory's barrel, a bullet almost grazing the boy's face, but seemingly lands into wall in front of him.

The boy doesn't even flinch once. "But I am telling you the truth." His voice is quite melancholy, almost ghostly. "My father's name is Virgil. I understand why you'd get offended and wouldn't believe me.. so, why don't you just come and see for yourself? I'm sure my father will be happy to see your beautiful face"

Dante frowns, loosening then tightening the grip on his gun. "I don't fall for flattery, kid. Actually, I don't believe a damn word you've said."

A brisk wind whips the boys hair. He tilts his head to the side, ice blue eye peering from the corner over at Dante. "I only speak the truth. Why do you not believe me? Is there some tension in this matter?"

Dante sighs softly, gritting his teeth. "Damn you. Stop tempting me. My brother's name was Virgil--"

"Was?"

"--but he died.. A long time ago."

"But did he?" The corner of the boy's lip turns into a smile.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dante fires another round into the wall beside the boy.

"Stop this immediately! I swear to God, if you touch my son.." a sudden-appearing voice was left trailing off. 

Dante's head jerked upward to the left. Both of his hands, baring the guns Ivory and Ebony, shot upward to aim at the figure steadily. He spotted, atop the wall that the young boy faced, a man. He was tall, average, really. The light glinted off of his blonde, almost silvery-looking hair. Complete animosity filled the man's light, light blue eyes. He glared down at Dante.

"Great. You must be this fuck's dad." Dante indicates the boy with a slight jerk of Ebony. "Don't get any bright ideas, I'm faster than I look."

The man makes no move, only glances at his son. The son returns the look. "Do you know who this is, father?" asks the son, still looking at his dad.

The man takes a good look at Dante, eyes narrowing in concentration. After a few minutes of silence and of being animatedly paused the man's eyes widen slightly as if in surprise. "What?.. Is it really?.."

"It is." The boy turns his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the confused Dante.

Dante's grip tightens on both of his guns. Confusion is written all over his face. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"..Dante?" questions the man.

"How the fu-- Who are you, really?! How do you people know who I am. Damnit, someone better do some talking right fucking now."

"But, Dante," murmurs the man, "they.. This cannot be possible.. Everyone.. Everyone said that you had died-- you're dead, Dante.. Don't you under-- Come on, Travis, we must be going." The man turned and the boy-- amazingly --leaped straight up onto the wall beside him.

"Oh, hell no!" yelled Dante, aiming both of his guns, leaping into the air and firing rapidly. The two guys scatter with super-speed. They almost seem to mist and vanish then reappear some feet away.

"No.." Dante fires off again, racing after them. They were fast, but Dante was right on their heels. He whipped out his blade, Alastor, keeping Ebony in one hand. "The faster you run," he calls to them ahead, "the more tired you'll die."

"I think not, Dante, I think not," calls the man, grabbing a hold of his son. "Travis, make the call."

"Right." The boy glances back at Dante as he makes shots at them. "By.. uncle."

"Now, Travis!"

"All right, father." The boy looks back ahead and speaks with a new, exaggerated accent, "Direjecto Solarece!"

A loud light flashes, brightness flood's Dante's senses. He's blind for what seems like hours. "Damnit, God… fuck!" he curses, clutching his eyes and falling to his knees in one spot. "Little fucker blinded me… Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Dad?"

"What the.."

"Dad?! Dad, are you there?"

"..Jennifer? I'm here! I'm just.. blinded. Hang on Jen!"

"Dad?! God, dad?!"

"Jen, I'm here! Right.. here. Jen.. Jennifer. I'm here…"


	2. Forever, With The Angels

**__**

Forever, With The Angels

"Dad, are you awake? Please, dad.. talk to me here. You can't close your eyes dad. You've got to stay awake. Just a little bit longer. Please, dad."

Dante's eyes flutter open. "What the hell?.. Jennifer! Jen, are you okay?"

The girl-- beautiful, strong, young; a remarkable resemblance to Dante --gazes down at her father with glazed eyes. Wet, red streaks trail down her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm okay, dad. I've been okay; been here for awhile now. Just hang on, please."

Dante turns his head slightly, looking out of a window on the right. The sun shown in. No rain like he expected. No clouds covering the sky. He coughs softly.

"Dad?!"

He smiles and turns back Jennifer. "I'm okay. Don't be so jumpy."

"But, dad… Okay. Just hang on."

"For what?" asks Dante.

"For Jason.. He's bringing James. He's got The Pill and some antibiotics for you."

Dante grunts helplessly. "I don't want any of that damn stuff. Makes me gagged."

"Dad," retorts Jennifer, "don't say that.. You need it."

Dante, after closing his eyes for a moment, sighs. "Jen.. Do you realize how old I really am? Do you? Take a guess."

Jennifer can feel what he was getting at. She looks down, hand still clutching her father's. "200 years old?"

He grunts gently. "I wish. Close, though. Try 423. That's old, Jen. Trust me.. I've lived a good life." Dante tilts his head toward Jennifer smiling proudly. "You're the best part of my life, Jennifer. You mother was, too."

Jennifer wipes away another falling tear. "Don't talk about mom.. Dad, you're not going to leave me, too, are you? Do you want to leave me?"

Dante shakes his head, coughing afterwards. "No, Jen. I'd never dream of it.. but, the Wheel of Life turns, and it will not stop for us, for you. I must depart from this world, Jen. You're a big girl now, anyway. Tough, too, like your old man." He winks at her. "Besides, you've got Jason."

Jennifer shakes her head. "I don't like Jason like that, though. And I don't love him like I love you."

"I know," says Dante softly. "Jason is a good servant. I didn't mean for you to love him." Dante coughs but is able to caress Jennifer's wet cheek. "Don't cry for me, baby. Be happy. I've already gotten the surprise of no rain and no black clouds when I go--"

"You won't go, damnit, dad! You are not leaving me! Never! I won't let you!" screams Jennifer, sliding back and jumping up, pacing the spot before her.

"Calm down, Jennifer," softly coughs Dante. "Everyone dies."

"No! Humans die, dad! Legends don't! Dad.. you're Dante, son of Sparda.. You're the Legendary Dark Knight! You can't die, dad.. No."

Dante smiles. "I'm half human, Jen, you must understand that. With my dying breath, I swear, I will pass on that role to you. But.."

"No, dad-- But what?"

Dante curls a finger, ushering her to be seated again; to come close to him. "But, you have to be ready for this role," he whispers. "You have to be able to take on this responsibility and not throw the damn opportunity out of the window, Jen."

She nods softly. "I know, dad. I'm ready."

Dante shakes his head at her. "But are you really? I'm not talking about fighting, Jen.. I'm not talking about hunting.. and tracking.. and murdering.. and slaughtering." He pauses to cough. "I'm talking about courage, faith, hope, and trust. Courage in your strength, faith in God, hope in your beliefs.. and, trust, most important of all. Trust in yourself."

A steady stream of tears rolls down Jennifer's face. "I know, dad. I'm ready. Anything for you, anything for what you've already worked so hard for. I'm ready. I have you.. I have you to guide me."

"Good girl," Dante says and smiles. "I love you, Jen."

Jennifer smiles in return, a weak smile. "I love you, too, dad."

The large double doors to the room burst open. Jason, a tall, black haired boy with a young, fair face hustles inside. A round man, almost bald hurries in behind him. A medical bag is in his hand.

"Is he still here?" asks Jason.

"Of course he is," retorts Jennifer, annoyed. "He's Dante. He can hold on for anything."

Jason smiles, reassured. The round man busies himself with pulling out antibiotics and a small capsule.

"Nah, doc," says Dante, "don't give me that shit."

"Hush, Dante," says Jason firmly, "you'll take it."

Jennifer nods her approval but Dante shakes his head. "Don't make me suffer like this."

"I'm not, I want you to live with me, dad. Forever."

Dante smiles, but takes on a sarcastic tone. "Forever's too long, baby. I want to see your mother again."

"What?.. Dad, really?"

The round man lifts the IV leading into Dante's arm, placing the needle into the small hole and is ready to shoot. Dante closes his eyes. "Don't make me suffer," he pleads.

"Go," says Jennifer. Jason nods approval.

The man goes to inject the liquid into the tube, but the monitor on the opposite side of the bed flat-lines. A loud, mono-toned noise is issued. A straight, flat, green lines appears across the monitor.

"Fuck! No! Dad! Shoot it, shoot it, shoot it! Now damnit! He's dying, shoot it in him!" Tears begin their decent from Jennifer's face as she leans on the bed, grasping her father's hand in both of her own. "No, dad! Do you here me, damnit?! Shoot it!"

The man hesitates, then stops. He takes the needle from the hole and lowers it. "There is no use, Jennifer.. He's gone. It wouldn't have worked if I did."

"No! My father isn't gone! He is still there, he's just dying! Give it to him!" She makes a mad leap at the man, attempting to take the needle for herself. Jason grabs her roughly from behind in a bear hug.

"No, Jennifer," says Jason firmly and coldly in her ear, "your father's dead. Dante's gone.. Dante's dead, Jen. He's dead.." His voice ends soothingly as Jennifer goes limp, not struggling anymore. Tears can only pour down her face as she gazes at the sleepy look on her father's visage. He looked so peaceful, so old. He looked.. so free now.

"Dad… no, please."

"He's gone, Jen.. It's okay. He's gone to see your mother. He's gone.. Shh," coos Jason.

All three, mournful and, yet, happy; comforted, look upon the form of the deceased Legendary Dark Knight.

"Dad," murmurs Jennifer, "I'm ready.."

"C'mon, Jennifer.." ushers Jason.

"I promise." Jennifer kisses her fingertips, touches the amulet around her neck then places the kiss into her father's clamped hand. She exits with the other two, turning the light off to let her father sleep peacefully. Dream peacefully.

Forever.

With the angels.

****

__


	3. Like Father Like Daughter?

Like Father Like.. Daughter?

****

One year later..

Jennifer saunters pass the small table that is directly in front of the couch in the living room. As she sweeps by it her foot snags the leg at the corner, sending her tumbling forward. "Ahh, Jesus!" she calls out as she catches herself quickly, hopping to a standing position.

"You okay, bull-in-the-coffee-shop?" asks Jason, coming around the corner of the stairs.

"Can it, were pup," sneers Jennifer.

Jason growls deep within his throat. "I'm not a pup."

Jennifer seems slightly amused while she rubs the top of her foot. "Dad always called you pup."

"But you're not Dante," retorts Jason, brushing pass Jennifer and entering the kitchen.

A frown slides over Jennifer's lips. She didn't want to be reminded of her father, she had hardly gotten over the grief as of yet. Maybe Jason hadn't either. Suddenly she felt sorry for saying anything about her father. Remorsefully she eyes the entrance to the kitchen were Jason had retreated. He'd have to deal with it sometime, Jennifer reminds herself.

A shard of light gleams into her eyes causing her thinking to be jarred. She squints toward the window's open blind. It was sunset; she could tell by peering through the one blind that was spoiled near the top. Colors-- red, navy, violet, yellow --all peeked inside that one jarred blind at her. "The vampires are out," she muses to herself. "Werewolves should be-- TOO," she emphasizes the last part to were Jason would be able to hear her.

His head soon appears from the door, eyes glowing softly. He growls gently. "If you don't shut up you'll be my first meal, girl."

"Girl?" says Jennifer mockingly. "Girl?! That's 'Miss' to you, pup!"

A smirk whisks across Jason's lips, his face taking on a humorous tone. "Oh really?" He side-steps out of the door walking toward Jennifer in a mock-menacing way, rounding his shoulders in a threatening way. "Miss, huh? Lets just see about--- that!" He leaps at her, growling playfully from within his throat. He pounces her over onto the couch.

"What are you--" Jennifer's eyes widen in realization. "Ack! Hey, no! Jason! God damnit, get off of me, you!" Jennifer squeals shrilly as she's pounced, raising her arms to half catch him, half hold him back. "Jason, no!" she giggles.

He wrestles with her off of the couch and onto the floor before pinning her. "What were you saying about miss, now? Hm.." He stretches his elongated tongue out at her, making her squeal and writhe, but he doesn't lick her. His tongue slides back into his mouth. He clicks his teeth. "And you're suppose to be the daughter of Dante. Doesn't that mean you're suppose to be able to kick my ass?"

"Get off you twit!" she scolds, squirming away from his reaching tongue again. "I swear, if you lick me I'll _have_ to kick your ass!"

"Make me," he teases, still having her pinned by the wrists. He clicks his jaws at her nose playfully. "Kick my ass, miss," he mocks.

Jennifer growls. "Don't make me!"

"Oh yes, baby; harder. I like it rough," Jason moans mockingly.

"Jason, you pervert! Off now!" yells Jennifer, wiggling around violently. She raises her leg, giving Jason's 'nads a swift kick. There is no effect, only a small, deep growl of annoyance from Jason.

"No, no, no. Bad devil hunter," he says, shaking one finger quickly at her before resuming to pin her. "I'm not like the human men you can so easily tame."

Jennifer wraps her legs around his waist tightly, attempting to throw him over so she will be able to get the upper-hand.

"Mmm.. Jennifer, harder," teases Jason. "Hump me roughly. I like it rough."

"God, Jason! You--" She bucks her hips twice over, finally getting Jason on his back and straddling him. "There! Now who's got who?"

Jason reclines, hands behind his head. "Fuck away, miss," he says smugly.

"Asshole," Jennifer sneers, sliding off of Jason's lap. She walks away, swaying her hips seductively on purpose. "You _wish_ you could get a piece of ass this good and talented," she teases over her shoulder as she sinks into the kitchen.

Jason sits up on his hands. "Oh, I already have!" he calls to her. "You just don't know it yet." He licks his lips, hopping up. "You just don't know.. I'm going out."

"Okay. Be a good boy and be back before ten," she ridicules from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, mommy."

He disappears down the hallway. 

Jennifer quickly flips the latches on the case, six in all, the lid lifting almost simultaneously by air compressions in the back. Two guns; one facing left and the other facing right just below it, adorned the red velvet case inside. She runs her hands over the smooth, polished surface of the guns.

"Ivory, Ebony," she says softly, "time to do your stuff."

Dante's guns.

Ivory and Ebony-- held with confidence and shot with grace. They were passed down to Jennifer in Dante's will, and, even if he didn't have a will, they would have went to her through heritage. She lifts the guns from the velvet, holding them with pride; aiming them then holstering them skillfully. One went in a holster under her arm, the other slide into the belt in front of her, below her stomach.

Jennifer turns, walking over to the wall right near the case where the guns were kept. She smirks up at the blade, Alastor, hanging by large gothic hooks on the wall. She slides it off and performs a few cutting actions with it, then holsters it on her back. She nods to herself. "Alastor," she says softly.

"Lookin' sexy, Jen," says Jason, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Thanks," she replies, turning. She smiles.

"I mean," he says, looking down in a half-embarrassed way, "with that leather on.. You know, that corset-tank-top-thing with the red trim and those tight, tight leather pants.. And those boots. Kick ass boots, man. And that skull belt buckle. I'm fearing you now."

"You better," she teases, walking pass him, into her own master bedroom. She slides on her fingerless gloves, smirking. "Time to kick some ass."

"Not yet," says Jason. "You're missing something."

Jennifer turns toward him curiously. "Missing what?"

"This." Jason raises his arm. In his hand dangles a black colored thong, and, tied to it, was a large, platinum cross. 

Jennifer stares for a moment, then smiles. "Thanks," she says softly, walking over and turning around, back facing him.

Jason puts it over her head and slides it to her neck, tying it in the back. Jennifer turns around and they exchange smiles. Jason pulls her close and hugs her tightly. "You look just like your father, Jen. Good luck. Go kick some ass, okay?" He lets her go, winking.

Jennifer grins and nods. "You bet." She pats Ebony, who was stuck in her belt at her stomach, then heads out the double doors in the front of the manor.


End file.
